Forever and Always
by RedDeath'sMask
Summary: sequel to Always, conclusion to the Forever, Always, Forever and Always series. Hisoka  finally understands how Tsuzuki feels about him. What happens next?


Title: Forever and Always.

Pairing; Tsuzuki/Hisoka

Summery: sequel to Always. Hisoka finally understands how Tsuzuki feels about him. What happens next?

Tsuzuki groaned as he opened his eyes. "Where..?" He stopped, noticing Hisoka. He tried to walk over to Hisoka, but he couldn't move from where he knelt...his legs were paralyzed. "Hisoka?" He called. Nothing. No noise came out of his mouth when he called for Hisoka.

Okay...Tsuzuki thought to himself. This is a bit...odd. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he gasped. "Muraki." He whispered. "Don't worry." The man laughed "I'll take care of him." Muraki walked over to Hisoka, picking up the young boy by the throat.

Tsuzuki watched in horror as he plunged the knife he had deep into Hisoka's stomach. Muraki laughed as the threw the chid to the floor. Tsuzuki winced as Hisoka cried out in pain once he hit the ground. "Oh gods...Hisoka!" Tsuzuki called out, but still nothing.

Then, to Tsuzuki's utmost horror, the boy's stunning emerald eyes met his wide amethyst eyes. Hisoka stared at Tsuzuki as if he had been betrayed...forgotten. Tsuzuki felt cold tears sting his cheeks. Hisoka then gasped, his face becoming flushed with pain, as Muraki plunged into Hisoka.

The young man looked away, panting and writhing in anguish as Muraki took him dry. "Tsuzuki! Help me!" Tsuzuki heard his partner cry over and over again. Tsuzuki looked away in revulsion. "I'm dreaming." tsuzuki told himself. Tsuzuki's head shot up as he heard Hisoka's pleas for help end.

Hisoka was looking into Tsuzuki's eyes again, as Muraki relentlessly pushed into Hisoka. Muraki then raised his knife, stabbing Hisoka in the neck. Hisoka gasped, mewling a little, but never breaking his gaze on Tsuzuki. "Why..." he whispered. Tsuzuki couldn't breath. "Hisoka!" he cried. "Hisoka..." Tsuzuki brought his hands up to his throat. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered. "HISOKA!" he shouted.

Tsuzuki's eyes flew open as he bolted upright. He blinked a few times, looking around the dark room. "Hisoka?" He whispered. Tsuzuki looked next to him to see if his partner was still beside of him. "Hisoka..." Tsuzuki whispered, before kissing the sleeping child. "I thought Muraki had you again..." Tsuzuki whispered as he stroked the boy's soft cheek.

Tsuzuki leaned over his partner, nuzzling his soft neck. Hisoka opened his eyes slowly, noticing Tsuzuki. He brought a hand up to Tsuzuki's soft hair, stroking it gently. "Tsuzuki?" Hisoka said gently. Tsuzuki pulled away, looking into his young partner's beautiful emerald eyes.

Tsuzuki smiled as he kissed his beloved. "I'll never let him get you...never." Hisoka laughed softly. "Who?" Tsuzuki stopped himself. "No one" he laughed quietly. "No one..." Tsuzuki laid on his back, but an unsatisfied Hisoka leaned over him. Laying partly on Tsuzuki's chest, he said "No...tell me." Tsuzuki tucked his hands behind his head. "No." The older man laughed at Hisoka's disappointed face.

Hisoka pulled his way up to his love's face. He brushed his soft lips against his partner's. "Please tell me..." He whispered. Tsuzuki brought his arms around Hisoka, quickly captured the young boy in a kiss. When he broke the kiss, Tsuzuki whispered "Muraki."

Even though Tsuzuki couldn't see his partner very well in the dark, Tsuzuki could tell Hisoka's breath hitched in his throat. "Wha-..." Tsuzuki gently stroked the boy's delicate cheek. "I...had a dream...a nightmare, really. I dreamt that...that Muraki had you. And I could do nothing about it."

Tsuzuki felt the tears forming in his eyes fall down his cheeks. Hisoka kissed away Tsuzuki's tears...his nightmares. "Tsuzuki..." Hisoka whispered. "I know that you would give your life for me..." He stoked his darling's cheek with his thumb. Hisoka pressed his forehead to Tsuzuki's "I love you.." Hisoka whispered.

Tsuzuki leaned on his side, pulling Hisoka into his arms. "Mmm..." Tsuzuki replied. "Let's get some sleep, ok darling?" Hisoka put his hands on his love's chest. "Can we just...talk? Only for a while..." Hisoka said dreamily.

Hisoka turned to look into his partner's alluring amethyst eyes. Tsuzuki smiled, "Of course." he whispered to the boy that laid next to him. Hisoka smiled as the man said. "...what would you like to talk about?" Tsuzuki brought his hand up to affectionately stroked his partner's face, before gingerly taking a lock of hair in his fingers.

"I dunno..." Hisoka said. Idly playing with Hisoka's hair, Tsuzuki laughed softly, before taking his hand away from Hisoka's hair and bringing it down to his cheek. Tsuzuki pulled the young boy's face to his own in a light, tender kiss.

"Oh...Tsuzuki..." Hisoka muttered. "What is it, my love?" Tsuzuki said softly, his thumb caressing the boy's soft, white cheek. Hisoka sighed. "Nothing...i-it's just..." Tsuzuki pressed his forehead to the young boy's.

"Just what?" Hisoka held Tsuzuki's chin with the tips of his fingers. "You're just so...beautiful." Hisoka whispered, looking at his fingertips. Tsuzuki tilted Hisoka's face toward his own. "I'm flattered."

Tsuzuki kissed the boy affectionately. "Promise me you'll stay with me...now and always. Hide me from the cruel intentions of the world..." Hisoka whispered against Tsuzuki's chest. "I promise. I would rather die than have someone harm you ever again."

Hisoka kissed his partner's bear chest. "I know..." He said softly. "I know..." Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki. "Tsuzuki I-... w-well... I-" Hisoka couldn't finish. Tsuzuki's mouth was on his, with a sudden passion. Hisoka made a small groaning sound, making Tsuzuki stop and pull away. Leaning over the boy, Tsuzuki whispered, "I'm sorry...so sorry..."

Hisoka pulled Tsuzuki back down to himself. "For what, you goof? I've wanted this for so long..." Tsuzuki smiled into the kiss that Hisoka pulled him in for. The older man slowly slid his hand up Hisoka's thigh.

Hisoka held Tsuzuki's face with both of his hands. The boy slowly traced his hands over Tsuzuki's neck, down to the man's shoulders. The gesture made it easier for Tsuzuki to lean down and kiss Hisoka's neck.

Tsuzuki gently slid his hand up the young boy's shirt, pausing only momentarily. "Hisoka..." Tsuzuki groaned. "Are you sure this is what you want? It will be painfu-" Tsuzuki was silenced as he felt a small hand enclose around his growing erection.

"Any more questions?" Hisoka said very seductively. Tsuzuki swallowed hard. Before the man could answer, Hisoka had pushed him back on the bed, climbing over him. The boy kissed down the man's bare chest.

Tsuzuki groaned as Hisoka hesitantly kissed the fabric over the man's contain throbbing member. "Agh..." Hisoka, his face full of curiosity, slowly pulled down the man's pants. Hisoka smiled as he saw Tsuzuki's hands close tightly on the sheets below him.

"Ugh...Hisoka...!" The young boy looked up from his task of undressing the man. Hisoka slowly crawled over the man to meet Tsuzuki's gaze. Tsuzuki pressed his lips to the boy's, pushing the boy onto the mattress below both of them.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka gasped as Tsuzuki broke away, unbuttoning the boy's shirt as he kissed down Hisoka's bear chest. "Agh..." Hisoka intertwined his finger's deep withing Tsuzuki's dark hair. "Mmm..." Tsuzuki moaned. Hisoka's finger's were so gentle...so unlike an inexperienced lover.

An inexperienced lover would have grabbed hold of Tsuzuki's dark locks, entwining them between their fragile fingers and pulled. But Hisoka was different. Hisoka could not be assertive toward Tsuzuki. He loved the man too much.

The boy sat up, only for a moment, as he discarded his soft silk shirt. Hisoka found that he was hardly breathing as Tsuzuki came to the waist band of the boy's pajama pants. Tsuzuki slowly pulled down Hisoka's pants, taking the boy's boxers with them.

Hisoka panted as his lover tossed away his pants, watching as Tsuzuki took his own boxers down. The young shinigami's breath hitched in his throat. His...it was bigger, thicker then the doctor's. Hisoka swallowed hard, trying to get his breathing under control.

Tsuzuki noticed something was wrong by the way Hisoka hesitated. "Hisoka..." He said in a low, gentle voice. He crawled back up to meet the young boy's eyes. "What is it?" Tsuzuki said, using the same comforting voice as before. "W-well...I...I mean..." Hisoka cleared his throat, then fell silent.

Tsuzuki frowned. After a moment he tilted the boy's face to look into his own. "Tell me." He whispered. "I-it's not i-important...it's just that you-...well, your...bigger...then the doctor..." Hisoka heard the man's sigh. "It's ok...we don't have to--" Tsuzuki stopped short, due to then sharp, piercing emerald eyes that glared back at him.

"I need you, Tsuzuki. More then life itself." Hisoka didn't wait for Tsuzuki's reply, he just hastily pushed his mouth to the older man's lips. Hisoka climbed over the man, finally reaching Tsuzuki's straining erection.

Tsuzuki propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at Hisoka, who hungrily stared at Tsuzuki's throbbing cock. "Hisoka, I--" Tsuzuki gasped, moaning loudly as Hisoka took the man's pulsing dick into his soft, wet mouth.

Tsuzuki let himself fall back against the pillows. He gasped, moaning as he tilted his head back. "Hisoka..." The man groaned huskily. Hisoka gently licked the tip of his partner's dick, enjoying the lovely pleasured sounds he made.

Tsuzuki's hands closed tightly onto the fabric below him. "Agh...Hisoka!" Tsuzuki hips bucked, shoving more of himself into the young man's mouth. "I'm going to– ...Aghh!!" Tsuzuki's lungs heaved for air. Hisoka had taken his mouth way at the last moment, leaving Tsuzuki hungering for more.

"Hisoka..." Tsuzuki said in a hoarse whisper. "Come here..." Hisoka crawled over the man, so that his eyes gazed back into the alluring amethyst eyes. Tsuzuki's strong arms found their way around Hisoka's thin back, cradling them close, their erections just barley touching.

After kissing and nuzzling the boy's neck, tsuzuki kissed him gently. "Hisoka..." Tsuzuki whispered against the child's soft lips. "Are you sure abou--" Hisoka pushed his lips to Tsuzuki's. "Yes..." the boy groaned huskily. "I love you far to much. I can't..."

Hisoka thrust his hips, brushing his erection against Tsuzuki's weeping erection. Tsuzuki gasped, as Hisoka went on. "...stop now." Hisoka groaned, whimpering as Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka's upper arms, tossing the boy to his back, then loomed over him

"We'll need lubricant..." Tsuzuki said, moaning as Hisoka kept licking and kissing his neck. "There's some lotion ...on the table over there." The boy said, gasping a little as Tsuzuki gently stroked his inner thighs.

After Tsuzuki had slipped away, Hisoka lay on his back, trying the best he could to relax. Hisoka drew a shaky breath. Tsuzuki slid back over Hisoka, tenderly kissing the young boy. "You nervous?" Hisoka gasped and writhed at his lover's touch. "Ugh...very much so..."

Tsuzuki smiled as he kissed the boy's neck. "Don't be..." Hisoka gasped as he felt Tsuzuki's long, delicate fingers gently pushed his legs apart. "It's hard..." Hisoka swallowed hard. "...not to be...considering my luck...with this sort of thing..." Tsuzuki kissed the boy in a delicate way. "Considering your lovers..." Tsuzuki said softly. "Which one has your heart? And wouldn't dare to break it?"

Hisoka's world suddenly came to a stop at those words. Wide eyed, he looked into Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes. He saw no lie in those beautiful eyes. Hisoka felt tears gather in the corner of his eyes as he pulled Tsuzuki close.

After a moment, Tsuzuki gently pushed away. He began to kiss down the boy's chest, stopping at the place right above his heart. Tsuzuki tenderly kissed Hisoka's chest. Looking up into the boy's brilliant emerald eyes, he whispered "I would never dare to break it. _**Never.**_"

Hisoka's fingers found their was into Tsuzuki's gorgeous soft hair. "Tsuzuki...you have no idea how much I need you...right now and always..." Tsuzuki laughed softly. "I do know...I fell the same...as if– " Hisoka cut him off, "– half of your soul is missing."

"Exactly." Tsuzuki smiled. "Ready now? Or are you still nervous?" Hisoka let Tsuzuki slowly stroke his weeping erection. "Well...I know you won't hurt me...but I'm still a little nervous..." Tsuzuki slid his hands down Hisoka's sides. "That's only natural...to be nervous."

The boy swallowed as Tsuzuki took Hisoka's hard dick into his mouth. He threw his head back, gripped the sheets below him with white knuckles. "Ah!...Tsu-tsuzuki!!" The older man lathered his fingers with the lotion.

Slowly sliding the boy's hard cock out of his mouth, Tsuzuki said, "Are you ready, my love?" The was a moment of silence, as Hisoka calmed himself down. "I'm ready." Hisoka then said firmly. "Okay..." Tsuzuki said anxiously.

With the most tender and gentle touches, Tsuzuki lathered the tight ring of muscle with the lotion. Hooking the boy's legs on his shoulders, Tsuzuki felt his was down the boy's delicate chest. "You ok?" Tsuzuki said

Hisoka nodded vigorously. Tsuzuki slowly pushed a finger into the boy's tight ass. Hisoka felt his breath catch in his throat. 'I can do this...' He told himself. Hisoka felt Tsuzuki's finger move deep within him.

The young man gasped, as a second finger pushed inside. Hisoka forced himself to breath as Tsuzuki began to gently scissor and stretch his tight anus. Tsuzuki pulled his fingers out, reaching for the lotion. Slowly, he lathered a healthy amount onto his cock.

Hisoka stole a glance at Tsuzuki's gorgeous face. Hisoka could tell...could _feel_...the man's raw need. Hisoka knew Tsuzuki couldn't hold out any longer. "Tsuzuki?" Hisoka whispered hoarsely. The man paused, looking up at the fragile child. "What is it, my beloved?" Hisoka swallowed hard. "I'm ready." He breathed.

Tsuzuki offered the young man his hand. Hisoka shakily took his hand, drawing an unsteady breath. Grasping both of the young man's hands on the mattress, Tsuzuki gently positioned himself. Tsuzuki exhaled, before he slowly pushed forward.

Hisoka gasped as he gritted his teeth and threw his head back. Tsuzuki moaned...a low, throaty sound. The boy was so tight! "ugnnnnh..." Tsuzuki moaned as he rolled his hips forward. Hisoka pried his hands away from Tsuzuki's, turning them downward to tightly grab the sheets.

Tsuzuki paused, releasing an explosive breath. "How are you holding up?" Tsuzuki asked, moaning deeply. The man was rewarded with a pleasured whimper from the child. Tsuzuki pushed forward again, grasping he sheets as well.

Tsuzuki moaned deeply, throwing his head back. The tightness that clutched his hard cock sent shivers up his spine. "Hisoka..." The man moaned as he pressed his chest to the boy's. As he nuzzled and kissed the boy's neck, Tsuzuki rolled his hips again, slowly pulling out of the child.

"Agh...! Tsu- ah!-zuki!" Hisoka breathed. The boy found he had hardly been breathing. Tsuzuki pushed into Hisoka once more, this time faster and harder. Hisoka groaned and whimpered. Every time the man moved he felt a pleasured shiver crawl up his spine. A shiver that originated in his anus and seemed to resonate in his penis and nipples.

As Tsuzuki began to move faster those areas began to ache. Tsuzuk i's hand found it's way around to the boys hard penis. As he shoved into Hisoka with a blinding force, he pumped Hisoka's dick with his hand. Hisoka began to scream with ecstasy.

"Agh!" Hisoka began to scream. "Harder...OH! Harder Tsuzuki!!!" Hisoka threw his head back, panting and moaning. "Agh...Hisoka!!" Tsuzuki breathed. "Tsuzuki...I'm going to- AH!" Hisoka gritted his teeth, arching his back.

Tsuzuki soon came deep inside the boy as well. Gasping, the man rode out his orgasm, before collapsing onto the fragile child. Tsuzuki swallowed hard. Gently, the man pulled himself off of Hisoka, leaning over the boy for a moment. Tsuzuki gently stroked the boy's sweat soaked hair out of Hisoka's eyes.

"How do you feel?" Tsuzuki said in a low, hoarse voice. Hisoka felt his voice hitch in his throat as he gazed at the ceiling. When he finally felt himself breath again, Hisoka whimpered, "Amazing. Simply..." He turned his head, looking into Tsuzuki's gorgeous eyes. "How do you do it?" Tsuzuki chuckled, turning himself over, so he lay on his back. Hisoka laid on Tsuzuki's chest. "Do what?"

Tsuzuki brought his hand up to play with Hisoka's wheat blonde hair. "How do you be so..._amazing_? How do you make me feel so _alive_?" Tsuzuki laughed softly again, this time kissing the boy's soft lips. "That's called_ love_, my darling."

"Well, then I guess it's official then..." Tsuzuki gave his partner a confused look. "What is?" Tsuzuki smiled. "We're meant for each other, I guess."

Tsuzuki laughed as the boy settled against the man to fall asleep. Tsuzuki kissed his partner before saying "Yes. I guess that does mean we're meant for each other. And we'll be together...forever and always."

_**The End**_


End file.
